C'est arrivé
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il ne sait pas comment ça a fini par arriver. Un échange de regard, un frôlement, puis une rencontre, à un moment parfait. Osamu ne saurait pas exactement décrire. Mais le fait est que c'est arrivé. Il grimace en se redressant et enlève complètement ses vêtements. Devant lui, Aran sourit en remettant sa veste. (TRES légers spoilers pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga)(et encore)


_C'est arrivé_

 _Hello : Bienvenue. Ca fait longtemps hein. Ouais je trouve aussi. Bon alors y a du spoils pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. Important. Rare ship aussi. Me regardez pas comme ça je sais pas d'où ça vient, SOS. Je vous donne de l'amour, donnez des reviews s'il vous plait._

* * *

C'est arrivé

Il ne sait pas comment ça a fini par arriver. Un échange de regard, un frôlement, puis une rencontre, à un moment parfait. Osamu ne saurait pas exactement décrire. Mais le fait est que c'est arrivé. Il grimace en se redressant et enlève complètement ses vêtements. Devant lui, Aran sourit en remettant sa veste.

"Tu vas même pas te doucher gros dégueulasse ? lance Osamu.

\- Au dortoir. Eh ... ça te dirait qu'on remette ça un de ces quatre ?"

Et voilà, c'était arrivé. C'était vers sa rentrée de première.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il était rentré chez lui, avait pris un bain anormalement long, puis était silencieux tout au long de la soirée alors qu'Atsumu s'épanchait sur leur nouvelle équipe. Tard dans la nuit, son jumeau avait fait remarqué à quel point les muscles de l'attaquant de s'étaient développés.

Osamu n'avait rien dit à son frère et c'était bien la première fois. Malgré leurs différences et leurs caractères opposés, ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, soit en s'insultant, soit en confession le soir dans leur chambre. Pour le reste de l'équipe, c'était Astumu qui continuait de courir après Aran.

Chaque fois que Osamu poussait la porte de la chambre numéro 67 du dortoir d'Inarizaki, il songeait à son frère avec une pointe de culpabilité. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en même temps. Et Atsumu était devenu insupportable. D'abord il y avait eu les questions, sur lui même, sa sexualité, ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite il y avait eu ce type du club de basket qui avait "plongé sa langue jusqu'au fond de gorge". Puis étaient arrivées les lamentations sur le fait qu'Aran ne le remarquait pas et ses envies de lécher ses abdos. Des longues heures à parler de lui qui épuisait Osamu. Et puis venait la question.

"T'en penses quoi 'Samu ?"

Et il ne répondait pas. Parce qu'il couchait avec Aran depuis des mois et que c'était vraiment bon. Il ne l'expliquait pas vraiment. En plus ils étaient devenus amis, il avait aidé le troisième année à remplir des dossiers pour les universités, ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos ensemble, ils regardaient des films. C'était devenu un peu plus que du sexe. Pourtant c'était toujours un secret. Seul leur capitaine était au courant, pour les avoir surpris un soir dans le vestiaire. Il n'avait émis aucun commentaire, aucun jugement. Mais pour le reste, c'était entre eux, parce qu'Aran avait dit que ça ne regardait personne.

Du coup, Osamu ne savait plus du tout quoi en penser.

* * *

Après les éliminatoires et leur qualifications facile, il avait commencé à songer à la suite. Quelques mois plus tard, Aran irait à l'université, lui serait encore au lycée donc par la force des choses, ils se verraient moins, voire plus du tout selon les vœux que l'autre avait fait.

"Eh. Ton tour."

Il releva les yeux de sa pizza, regardant son amant sortir de la petite salle de bain du dortoir. Un autre bon point de cette chambre. Il soupira et se rassit dans le lit. Il n'avait même pas encore pris la peine de se rhabiller.

"Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ? fit-il.

\- De temps en temps, ça dépend des sujets. De quoi tu parles ?"

Aran ne semblait jamais s'énerver. Il ne riait pas beaucoup non plus, mais au point il supportait les piques d'Osamu sans sourciller ni jamais s'en agacer. Le plus jeune fixa son dos et les muscles de ses cuisses.

"De 'Tsumu pour commencer."

Son putain de frère jumeau à tête désormais blonde, trop occupé à penser au camp des meilleurs espoirs du Japon pour remarquer les absences répétées d'Osamu. L'autre tourna la tête.

"Pourquoi j'y réfléchirai ? Parce qu'il veut ma bite ?

\- Ca te fait rien ?

\- Pas spécialement."

Osamu se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras en ramenant la couette vers lui.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as moi ?

\- M'ouais je suppose ... Je sais pas, j'ai jamais bien pu l'encadrer.

\- Eh.

\- Oh ça va, il a des efforts à faire pour la subtilité.

\- J'crois qu'il tombe amoureux de toi."

Les lamentations avaient changé. Les soirs, Atsumu se demandait à voix haute comment plaire à leur aîné et comment faire pour qu'il ait envie de sortir avec lui. Ca commençait à énerver Osamu, qui n'avait toujours rien dit et qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre maintenant.

"J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurai envie de coucher avec lui si je couche avec toi.

\- Ouais. C'est bien ça le problème. J'suis pas une consolation."

Il se perdait lui même dans ses pensées. Il renfila ses vêtements en quelques secondes et croqua dans une part de la pizza encore tiède. Aran soupira.

"Pars pas ...

\- Ca vaut mieux, sinon tu vas me larguer.

\- Tu veux sortir avec toi ?" le coupa l'autre.

C'était demandé d'une façon terriblement cliché, sans aucune ambiance romantique. Ils se fixèrent puis Osamu remit ses cheveux en place.

"Je croyais qu'on faisait que baiser.

\- C'est un peu plus que ça non ?

\- Je sais pas. T'as envie que ça soit plus ?

\- Pas forcément. Ca implique que je ne suis officiellement plus disponible."

Après un instant de silence particulièrement gênant, Osamu hocha la tête.

"Faut que j'y pense.

\- 'Samu, s'te plait ..."

Dans sa bouche, le surnom sonnait affreusement mal, ce qui le convainquit de partir en claquant la porte. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, puis quitta le bâtiment. Comme d'habitude à cette heure, il dut faire attention de ne pas croiser le surveillant de l'internat, qui aurait pu se demander pourquoi il n'était pas chez lui. Il escalada la grille, se griffa au passage et atterrit dans la rue. Leur maison n'était pas loin. Il ne marcha que quatre minutes.

Dans l'entrée, il y avait les valises de son jumeau, qui partait le lendemain. Il l'aperçut sur le canapé, en bas de pyjama, téléphone à la main.

"Il est tard, t'étais où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Chez un pote, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Qui ? Suna et Gin sont passés tout à l'heure, ils ont demandé où t'étais.

\- Et est ce que ça les regarde ?"

Atsumu tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement vexé. Mais Osamu n'était pas d'humeur à être gentil.

"Non. Mais il est tard c'est tout.

\- Tu devrais pas être au lit pour être frais pour le super camp de la mort ?"

Il avait utiliser les mots de son jumeau. Il détestait quand il faisait ça sans même s'en rendre compte. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, il se mit au lit sans un mot. Son frère partit sans lui dire au revoir.

* * *

La semaine fut longue et perturbante. Il ne parla pas à Aran pendant trois jours avant de faire irruption dans sa chambre le mercredi soir. L'autre retira ses écouteurs et le fixa.

"Ca implique quoi ? marmonna Osamu. Qu'on en parle à tout le monde, qu'on accroche des drapeaux arc en ciel partout, qu'on se donne des surnoms idiots ?

\- Non, répondit Aran de sa voix tranquille. Simplement qu'on baise pas avec d'autres personnes.

\- Tu le faisais ?" cria Osamu, choqué.

Parce que lui non. En dehors de l'autre, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais couché avec personne de sa vie. Il imagina son amant avec une autre personne et dans l'immédiat il se sentit en colère. Il serra les dents.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu fous à perdre du temps avec moi ?

\- Honnêtement ?"

Aran s'était levé pour se mettre face à lui. Lui aussi semblait énervé, ce qu'Osamu trouva intimidant et excitant à la fois. Pourtant il ne détourna pas le regard.

"Depuis que je suis dans le lycée, j'ai couché avec plein de monde. Parfois plusieurs dans la même semaine. Parce que le sexe c'est cool. Des filles, des mecs, même des surveillants et un prof. Mais c'était que pour le cul. Avec toi c'est pas pareil."

Merde alors celle là, Osamu ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"Excuse moi ? murmura-t-il.

\- On s'amuse. On se marre, on s'éclate ensemble non ? On est potes, on se raconte des trucs, tu m'aides pour ... les cours, les papiers, même au club, on s'entraîne ensemble. Sortir avec quelqu'un ça devrait ressembler à ça non ?"

Il semblait gêné et ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

"Fin, c'est que je pense quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens bien. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de l'amour, mais c'est cool. Et j'voudrai qu'on garde ça."

Figé, le plus jeune n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Puis il ricana en se reculant, les joues en feu.

"Ok woah euh je ... Et pour les autres personnes ?

\- Y pas d'autres personnes. Pas depuis que ... enfin qu'on ... qu'on le fait."

Osamu s'attendait presque à voir des roses sortir de nulle part tellement l'ambiance avait changé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fixa son amant.

"D'accord.

\- Cool. Tu verras, ça change pas grand chose au final.

\- Si romantique.

\- Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?"

* * *

Ils étaient allés au restaurant ensemble, puis ils avaient regardé les illuminations. Aran l'avait embrassé au pied d'un sapin géant et comme il avait froid, il lui avait tenu la main en le raccompagnant chez lui. Osamu en avait eu des papillons dans le ventre toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, Atsumu l'attendait dans la cuisine. Il vit tout de suite sa mauvaise humeur à ses sourcils froncés, à la tasse de café fumante encore posée sur le comptoir et à ses cheveux non coiffés. Son frère ne manquait jamais de se coiffer. Il s'assit en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard furieux de son frère.

"Bonjour ... Bien dormi ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'autre posa son téléphone face à lui. Le destinataire du message était Suna et la photo le montrait lui et Aran, au pied de ce fameux sapin, main dans la main et les joues rouges. Il se figea entièrement. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Atsumu l'apprenne comme ça. Il serra les poings. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Ca fait longtemps ?" murmura l'autre, d'un ton faible.

Osamu ne voulait plus mentir. Il hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et il sut que l'autre ne lui pardonnerait surement jamais.

Quand il revit le central à l'entraînement plus tard dans la journée, il ricana avec Ginjima. Atsumu fila directement à l'autre bout du terrain avec l'excuse de vouloir pratiquer ses services et seul. Il échangea un regard avec Aran, qui fit non de la tête.

En fait toute l'équipe était déjà au courant. Ce fut pour cela qu'il reçut des dizaines de regard en biais, des insultes murmurées et des bousculades. Il ne supporta pas ça longtemps et s'enfuit avant le discours moralisateur de Kita.

Il avait attendu un moment devant la porte de la chambre 67. Aran l'avait rejoint une dizaine de minutes après, essoufflé. Il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait attiré à l'intérieur avant de l'enlacer brutalement. Osamu suffoqua.

"Quelle bande de cons ... murmura l'aîné. Vraiment, ce sont ... Ca craint. Kita a crié. Moi aussi. Et ... ton frère a dit que le prochain qui t'insultait se prendrait des ballons dans la face ... Et je suis parti. Fais chier ...

\- Ouais, répondit Osamu. Fais chier.

\- Tu veux pas y retourner ?

\- Mon amour propre en a pris un coup."

Ils restèrent un instant enlacé et Osamu serra ses bras autour de son amant.

"Eh ... Si on disait qu'on s'en foutait de ce qu'ils pensent ?"

* * *

Dans les gradins, Osamu fixait les centraux et le libero qui semblait vraiment être partout sur le terrain à la fois. A coté de lui, surexcité, Atsumu pointa leur passeur.

"C'est lui ! C'est Tobio-kun ! Tu vas voir il est incroyable !

\- Tu devrais pas couiner comme ça 'Tsumu, on va surement l'affronter après.

\- Mais j'espère bien 'Samu. On pourra lui mettre une raclée."

A coté d'eux, Aran eut un rire avant de se lever pour acheter des boissons. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls et ils se turent en même temps, leurs sourires disparus. Les choses étaient encore tendues. Osamu déglutit.

"J'aurai du t'en parler.

\- M'ouais t'aurai du.

\- C'était pas prévu.

\- Sans blague, t'as pas mieux comme excuse ?"

Les yeux d'Osamu suivirent la descente de son petit ami jusqu'au distributeur. Puis il murmura.

"Non.

\- Wow. Incroyable.

\- Tu comptes m'en vouloir longtemps ?

\- Ca dépend. J'attends toujours les détails."

Atsumu cria quand son frère frappa son ventre et il se jeta sur lui pour lui rentre la pareille. Mais ils souriaient. Dans l'équipe, il y eut des soupires, mais plus personne n'insultait Osamu. Il soupçonnait son jumeau d'y être pour quelque chose. Comme d'habitude, il ne lui dirait merci que tard le soir dans leur chambre.

* * *

 _Bye :_ _Allez bisous. Laissez des reviews. Moi même je sais pas quoi en penser._


End file.
